The Great Herulic Empire
History First Herulic Kingdom Starting around the years 400-500 century, the first dynasty of The First Herulian Kingdom starting on the northern coast of Mlorba. It soon expanded west and incorporating neighbouring tribes until the Grand Revolt of 688 which incorporated many peasants in the centre of the nation. Forcing the Kon Dynasty to crumble into multiple states a year later and losing most ties to the conquered western territorys. The Second Herulic Kingdom The First Conquest of Heruland a decade after the crumble of the First Herulic Empire. Apillian Family, a surviving noble family with an army to spare starts fighting other nobles. Reclaiming the city of Thule and calling it the capital of The True Second Herulic Empire and starting the Apillian Dynasty. Expanding west until starting the campaign to invade the northern island of Paradis in 934 those it only started in 1017 and landed in 1085. The war was finished in 1088. The western revolt happened in 1109 until it crushed after a two year genocide of the western people. This had the reversed effect and a year later another line of revolts in the west and then Paradis causing mass terror in the countryside. Soon reaching Thule in 1201 and like the last Kingdom, it crumbled a year later. The Republic of Heruland After the empire fell, a group formed the Council of Heruland and trying to gather enough support. Surprisingly went well and soon able to stabilize the nation under the rule of Minister Frossen in 1205. It was short lived and the hopeful Republic soon fell a decade after in 1216 after nobles proclaimed the invisible throne of Heruland. The Four Kingdoms of Heruland After a long civil war in 1201 to 1359 four kingdoms arose from the ashes. The North Herulic Kingdom, The Western Kingdom of Heruland, The Middle Kingdom & The Ilbanian-Herulic Kingdom which soon fought each other. This lasted between 1360-1760 which had the Western and Nothern Kingdom have an unholy alliance and soon annexed the Middle and Ilbanian-Herulic Kingdom. The two empires seem to had a time of peace but it seemed inevitable that one would strike soon. The Northern Kingdom soon marched on The Western soil in 1804 and succeeded quite well after a century of war, so the whole of Heruland was crippled. The Four Kingdoms era ended in 1908. The Holy Kerbal Empire First created by the treaty of Maridia, signed by the rulers of The Western and Nothern Herulic Kingdom in 1601 creating the first foundations of The Holy Kerbal Empire. Soon inheriting the nations of The Kersian Empire, Alexan and the Nothern provinces of modern day Noria. The Great Herulic Empire/Reich 1910 the Northern Kingdom Reformed into the Great Herulic Empire/Reich stretching across the frozen hills of Ilbania to the Western flats of Guederia. It is the nation that is currently now after 15 and more centuries of diverse history and culture. Economy Stats Gross Domestic Product totals to 3.69 trillion (Heru) Kon and Gross Domestic Product Per Capita totals 1300 (Heru) Kon each. Market Diversity n/a Herulian Kaiser NavyHerulian Kaiser Navy Category:Nations